


Finally Myself

by HylianFishtale



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gay for a fish, LinkxSidon, M/M, Romance, Sassy Link, Selective Mutism!Link, Selectively Mute Link, Smutt, Spoilers, Story, cross dressing, smutt in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianFishtale/pseuds/HylianFishtale
Summary: Alone in a world unknown to him, Link must journey forward to an adgenda that is not quite his own. However the old Link who was stoic and trained as a Knight has been forgotten. He now has the freedom to make his own choices and live life how he wants, while still dealing with the threat that looms over Hyrule that is. What if he diddnt have to do it on his own though? What if perhaps certain factions offered him a second chance to have champions again?A dashing Zora Prince will not be quick to pass up the invitation to be a champion and run alongside the small and sassy Hylian hero!Will contain major plot spoilers and will be starting from the beggining following along my own adventuring path!Hope you enjoy my dears.





	

Chapter 1  
The Grand Adventure Begins

A muffled voice off in the distance was the first thing Link had heard in what seemed like forever. He found himself unsure of what was going on, guided by only the seemingly familiar voice and a strange old man who offered him small tidbits of information and help. He had done what the old man had asked and gathered up the four strange orbs from the shrines that had been scattered on the great plateau. Once his task had been completed he had met the Old Man at the Temple Of Time and learned of his fate. He had been the Princess’ appointed Knight, he had nearly been slewn by a large, demonic, pig beast the Hylian king had called Calamity Gannon. Now, with no memory, no guidance, and no idea what to do next, Link found himself looking down the vast drop off of the great plateau. King Rhoam had suggested he head for Kakariko village to the east and meet with someone named Impa. 

 

Link gave a hefty sigh and resigned himself to jumping, he would never get anywhere if he didn't take a plunge. With a deep intake of breath he lept from the Plateau, a rush of adrenaline and fear spiked through him as the fresh, crisp air blasted through his golden locks. He had feared that the Paraglider wouldn't work, but to his undeniable delight he found himself holding tight to the contraption and gliding rather than falling. His eyes opened slowly and he gasped in delight at the sights around him, the view was stunning and took his breath away. He was afterall seeing this all for the first time, or at least since he could recall. On the float down he had some time to think things over while he took in the scenery. Whoever he was, he certainly didn't feel like he was a knight, let alone the one person who was going to save all of Hyrule. He landed with a disheartened grunt and packed the Paraglider away before he checked his surroundings and pursed his lips. Everything had an edge of familiarity, yet he could recall nothing and it frustrated him to no end. 

The device on Link’s hip thrummed to life, almost as if it were demanding his attention. He grabbed it and looked over it’s display, the map was completely blank save for the area he had just been in, yet a golden marker pulsated with a dull tempo. He guessed that would be where he would find Impa, and perhaps what he needed to do from here on out. He checked over his gear and began walking down an old and worn out looking road. The sun was well past its apex at this point, and if Link had to guess he would say there was only a few more hours of daylight left. He set himself at a leisurely jogging pace, his eyes focused on his surroundings and scanning the area for any threat as he made his way along. 

 

By the time the sun was descending beyond the horizon Link was making a small campfire in a rather tidy clearing just inside of the Forest’s border, he had spent the night out like this for the last two nights now, so he had gotten used to it by now. He made sure to keep the fire low as to not draw attention to himself. He had encountered several Bokoblins throughout the day and was in no mood to find himself in another battle. Now he sat cross legged at his fire, a few pieces of meat sat near the heat, impaled on makeshift wooden skewers. As he waited for his dinner to cook he explored the Sheika slate, checking over each individual setting and rune. He snapped his attention to his left quite suddenly, nearly dropping the slate as he did so, a high pitched cry had sliced through the quiet evening like a hot sword through butter. A swift motion and Link was on his feet, sword brandished and he found himself heading towards the cry. 

It didn't take long for Link to stumble across the source of the cry. He slunk through the bramble and thick treeline to find himself observing six Bokoblins and some huge and towering beast with a strange nose. He balked and his jaw nearly dropped, fear weaned its way into his being and he just stared. He quickly recovered his resolve however, to hesitate now would be certain death. He was rather annoyed that he was faced with another fight, a tough one by the looks of it, but was glad to find them now and not be faced with an ambush while he slept. A low growl snapped his attention to lower on the ground where a large beast was hunkered down in a defensive position. Three of the bokoblins were standing around the beast, poking and hitting the beast with their clubs. The other three were dancing around a fire, drool seeped from their gaping mouths, splattering the ground as they danced in preparation. The largest creature was standing opposite of Link, staring at the fire with unwavering concentration. 

The large beast whined as he was bashed on the head with a club, it snapped at the offending object, caught the hunk of wood in it’s teeth and yanked with powerful neck and shoulder muscles. Link made a split second decision to charge in at that moment, no creature deserved to be in the hands of the foul monsters. He steadied his grip on his sword and ran forward, dispatching of the closest Bokoblin before any of the others knew what was going on. A shrill chorus of shrieks and growls erupted from the band of monsters, they all snapped their attention to Link and scrambled for their gear. The large Beast took the confusion as an opportunity to escape from their torment. With a powerful leap the Beast leapt from their reach and retreated behind Link who was already waving his sword in an arc. 

 

This felt so natural to Link, the feel of swinging a blade, cutting down his foes and swiftly moving around to dodge. He felt exuberant as the monsters fell to his blade, their blood splattering the ground below. He had forgotten about the towering monster from earlier and found himself flying through the air, the large monstrosity having whacked him in the side with a large club. He cried out as he crashed into a rather large tree, slid down it and then slumped to the ground. How foolish was he to be blinded by the smaller and less threatening Bokoblins that he had completely forgotten about this trunk nosed thing? His eyes finally focused and he looked up in time to see the brawny monster coming towards him, club raised as if to smash him into the ground like a bug. 

Link rolled to the side quickly as the blunt weapon smashed into the ground where he had been only seconds earlier, he scrambled to his feet and took a swing, his sword finding refuge in the creature’s shoulder. It gave a low rumble in pain and grabbed for him with its free hand, grabbing the attenuate Hylian with ease and throwing him across the clearing. Link cried out and braced himself for what he was sure was going to be a hard impact. And he was right, he hit the next tree with such force that it shook several leaves and acorns free of the branches above. His head throbbed in pain, his body went limp and refused to listen to his commands. Was he really supposed to be the hero of Hyrule if he couldn't even dispose of a measly group of monsters? A cool wetness pressed into his open palm and he managed to open his eyes and look at the source. it was the Beast who had been hanging back from the fighting, nursing his own wounds, or at least that's what Link had thought.

Now that Link got a closer look at the creature he took note that it was no ordinary beast, but a wolf. a very large and oddly colored wolf with intelligent, crystal clear, blue eyes. It nudged Link’s open hand once more before it began to growl and turned it’s attention to the approaching monster. Link struggled to get to his feet, his head was spinning and he felt terribly off balance, but he refused to give up. Standing on shaky legs he gripped his sword in his left hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. The wolf growled and leapt at the creature as it came upon them, his razor sharp teeth sinking deep into the things flesh. It stumbled backwards in surprise and Link took the much needed chance to strike, with a swish of his sword and a lunge forward he plunged his blade into it’s stomach and huffed deeply. 

 

The creature fell to the ground, it’s internal organs began to spill out over the ground as Link removed his sword from it’s belly. He wiped it clean on the grass before sheathing it and looking for the Wolf. He was sitting by the the now very much so dead creature’s body, cleaning his paws and looking rather unamused. Link walked over cautiously, his hands open in a gesture of peace. This big guy was a wild animal after all, Link didn't expect the wolf to be friendly towards him just because they had helped each other out. He took a few more steps forward before he froze in his tracks, it seemed the wolf had it’s own ideas and decided to get up and saunter over to the Hylian. It’s massive nose began sniffing Link all over, getting a good idea for his smell. Link tried to remain calm, but the close proximity of the wolf’s nose coupled with his snorting sounds made his frame shake with laughter and wiggle in protest. Feeling unusually comfortable and safe, Link made the decision to kneel and allow the wolf further access to him. 

Several minutes passed by with the wolf exploring the Hylian’s scent and essence before he sat in front of Link and gave a flick of his tail. He raised his hand gingerly and brought it forward ever so slightly, unsure if the wolf would allow him to touch the top of his head. A shiver ran down his spine as the wolf huffed and seemed to roll its eyes before it leaned forward and made contact with Link’s outstretched hand. The fur of this beast was softer than anything Link had touched before, upon waking that is. A huge grin split his face and he began petting the wolf, he felt oddly happy deep down to his core. He had longed for a companion since waking, perhaps this wolf would make a decent partner.  
“Come with me?” He asked with a tilt of his head. He felt slightly foolish for talking to the canine, but he thought if he didn't at least try talking every once in awhile that he might lose the ability to speak.

A glint ran across the Wolf’s eyes, the reflection of the moon danced in its pupils, the stillness there creeped Link out slightly, but he remained still for a moment more. He sighed after a moment and felt his shoulders droop as the wolf continued to stare at him. Link stood, gave a shrug and sighed deeply before be made to walk away. What was he thinking? A wild animal wasn't going to just up and answer him, nor follow him now that he thought of it. He felt slightly annoyed with himself for getting his hopes up, but balked when he felt a tug on the pant leg of his trousers. He stopped and looked to the source, The wolf had its teeth just barely clamped on them, its eyes stared back up at Link.  
“I have food… And it’s very sad to travel alone…” Link spoke softly. “Please come with me..?” He asked again. He was rather lonely he had to admit, other than Rhoam he had yet to come across another sentient being that wasn't trying to kill him. 

 

The wolf pattered ahead of him, heading in the direction of Link’s little campsite, his nose to the air. With an inquisitive tilt of his head the Hylian followed after, confused but relieved to not have to spend the night alone. The two enjoyed a nice meal of cooked meat and some mushrooms Link had found earlier in the day before settling in for the night. By the time the sun had risen the Hero and his new companion had already set onwards towards Kakariko. Link had no desire to stay in one place too long, the ominous Castle and swirling blight around it could be seen seemingly from everywhere, and Link didn't like it one bit. By midday Link found himself staring through the Sheika slate and towards another of the large towers, he wondered if activating this one would reveal more of his map. The two made their way there without much trouble, save for a handful of encounters with Bokoblins and Moblins. Link had observed one thoroughly and the name had popped into his head after a considerable time staring at one’s nose. 

Upon reaching the tower Link made his ascent upwards while the wolf waited below. Link left a handful of bones for him, mostly from the wrecked remains of Bokoblin weapons he had destroyed over the course of the day. Once he reached the top he found the glowing pedestal and placed the Sheika slate to it. The overhanging rock began to glow and transferred its data into the Sheika slate just like the first had done. He looked over his map, and satisfied with the new information he lept from the tower and allowed himself the thrill of freefalling for a moment before he opened the paraglider and gracefully descended the remaining distance. He gave a whistle and was greeted with the Wolf barreling in his direction, an uncanny grace in his stride. 

The treck through the dueling peaks was rather strenuous, The rock was slick and uneven and Link nearly fell into the river four or five times before reaching a shrine in the middle of the peaks. He had nearly forgotten that there were trials and precious prizes sleeping within. With each shrine and trial he passed came a feeling that he was getting stronger. A swift pat on the Wolf’s head and a press of the slate and Link was heading into the shrine. The wolf laid down with a huff near the shrine, having no desire to follow after the Hylian into the depths of whatever lay waiting inside. It didn't take Link long to return to his companion and for the two to carry on through the peaks. A skirmish with a group of Bokoblins later and Link found himself on the other side of the peaks looking at a strangely shaped tipi with a horse's head for a topper. 

 

The Wolf bounded off towards the tipi, Link was quick to follow. He felt an odd curiosity and wanted to know what the strange structure held in store. The Wolf stopped in front of the structure and looked back to the Hylian who was now behind him, a sleepy look on his face.  
“Hello there, Sir!” The man from behind the counter said rather chipperly.  
Link pointed to himself and tilted his head in a questioning manner. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange sense to keep his words to himself.  
“Yes, you. Do you see anyone else around?” The man asked. Link shook his head and shrugged. “You look tired, care to take a rest at our here inn?” He asked with a grin.  
Link quirked an eyebrow and looked to his companion who was staring intently back at him.  
“It’s twenty rupees per night if you’re interested. We have a rather hearty stew on the pot right now, and plenty of good company.” The man was really trying to sell, Link thought he was rather desperate sounding. 

The Wolf tugged on Link’s pant leg and gave a low huff as if to hurry the Hylian into a decision. Link pulled out his pouch and looked into it’s contents, he gave a light shrug and placed a red rupee on the counter with a somewhat sheepish look.  
“Excellent! We’ll take good care of you, my friend! Please come inside and relax, your… er… Friend there can stick around so long as he doesn't harass the live stock.” He added wearily. Link gave him a thumbs up and walked to the side of inn, his companion right on his heel. Link knelt down and placed a hand on the beast’s head tenderly.  
“Be good.” He commanded quietly. The beast seemed to roll its eyes before giving a huff. Link grinned before he made a face of discontempt. “A name.” He said as he gave a pause to think. “Chief. That’s what i’ll call you.” Link declared as he stood and dusted his knees. Chief laid down by the fence and seemed disinterested, but Link took this as approval as the beast hadn't huffed or given him one of his all too human like looks. 

A Soft bed and a steaming bowl of stew awaited Link when he entered the inn. He listened to the other travelers and hired hands as he ate and quickly learned that this was a stable. A hired hand had caught his inquisitive look and explained about how they boarded horses and looked after them, they also offered gear among other services. later in the evening a couple were arguing about direction and he happened to overhear the Stable Manager tell them that if they followed the road and headed west at the fork they would find themselves in Kakariko village, something he would keep in mind when he set out tomorrow. Now however he was content to lay in his bed, his stomach full of warm stew and a goal set in mind for whatever tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired for the name of Chief from the anime Ginga Densetsu Weed!  
> Link is not mute as you may have told, but i thought it would be a good idea for him to be selective about who he talks to.


End file.
